In wireless charging a wireless power transmitter generates a time-varying magnetic field by driving an alternating current through a coil. The wireless power receiver may be configured to receive energy from the time-varying magnetic field in the form of a time-varying voltage induced in a coil of the wireless power receiver by the time-varying magnetic field. As wireless charging technologies continue to advance wireless power transmitters and wireless power receivers have begun to communicate with one another in order to set up, negotiate, and break down charging sessions to improve wireless charging times and efficiencies. Thus, methods and apparatuses for varying a wireless charging category of a wireless power receiver in wireless charging applications are desirable.